Retractors are commonly used during surgical procedures to provide access to a procedure site in the body. A retractor may provide surgical personnel with visual access to the procedure site as well as operational access, thereby enabling surgical personnel to use tools in site to perform the surgical procedure. Often, a retractor comprises one or more paddles or blades that are inserted into an opening at the procedure site, and used to spread tissue, and/or move organs or bones to create an access to a procedure location. In order to access the procedures site and insert the retractor(s), surgeons can make incisions at the skin and even further into an area to a surgical site.